


It's not over, it's only begun

by Mooonshine



Series: We're blessed [2]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Episode: s16e02 American Disgrace, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 03:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20650613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mooonshine/pseuds/Mooonshine
Summary: -Je dois y aller, dit Rafael en se reculant des lèvres de Sonny.  J’ai rendez vous avec le procureur et les autres substituts à 9h00.-Encore un dernier, dit Sonny en aggripant la cravate de Rafael pour le tirer vers lui avec un sourire.Rafael se laissa faire, il ne pouvait résister à Sonny. Il préférait mille fois s’embrasser avec son fiancé plutôt que de faire face à ses collègues.Ils étaient dans l’entrée de leur appartement, prêts à partir quand Sonny avait saisit les lèvres de Rafael. Cela allait faire plus de dix minutes qu'ils s'embrassaient, comme deux adolescents qui ne voulaient pas se quitter. Comme lors de la première fois qu’ils s’étaient embrassés.





	It's not over, it's only begun

It's not over, it's only begun

-Je dois y aller, dit Rafael en se reculant des lèvres de Sonny. J’ai rendez vous avec le procureur et les autres substituts à 9h00.  
-Encore un dernier, dit Sonny en aggripant la cravate de Rafael pour le tirer vers lui avec un sourire.

Rafael se laissa faire, il ne pouvait résister à Sonny. Il préférait mille fois s’embrasser avec son fiancé plutôt que de faire face à ses collègues.  
Ils étaient dans l’entrée de leur appartement, prêts à partir quand Sonny avait saisit les lèvres de Rafael. Cela allait faire plus de dix minutes qu'ils s'embrassaient, comme deux adolescents qui ne voulaient pas se quitter. Comme lors de la première fois qu’ils s’étaient embrassés.

Sonny avait raccompagné Rafael jusqu’à la porte de son appartement de Park Avenue à la fin de leur premier dîner en tête à tête.

-Bonne nuit maître, dit Sonny, appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte.

Il avait été un régal pour les yeux toute la soirée et Rafael devait avouer qu’il ne regrettait pas du tout d’avoir accepter l’invitation au restaurant. Sonny n’était pas qu’un joli minois, il était aussi drôle et intelligent. La connaissance juridique du détective l’avait étonnée. Sonny lui avait alors avoué, rougissant qu’il avait intégré le programme du soir de Fordham et qu’il étudiait pour passer le barreau. Autant dire que Rafael avait été conquis.  
Mais là, l’avoir à quelques centimètres à peine de son appartement, à quelques mètres à peine de sa chambre, était une torture. Le regard de Rafael se posa sur les lèvres roses de Sonny. Il craqua.

-Oh pour l’amour de Dieu…

Rafael attrapa Sonny par le col de sa veste et le tira dans l’appartement. Il claqua la porte et plaqua Sonny au mur dans un seul mouvement. Il n’attendit pas davantage pour se coller contre Sonny, sa cuisse entre ses jambes et demander, le regard enflammé.

-Je peux t’embrasser ?  
-Je pensais que tu n’allais jamais demander !

Les mains de Sonny attrapèrent la cravate de Rafael et il l’attira à lui pour un baiser passionné.

-J’ai pensé à ça toute la soirée, susurra Sonny.

Il était parfait se dit Rafael tandis qu’il se plaquait davantage contre le détective.  
Des gémissements s'échappèrent de leurs bouches pendant que le baiser s'amplifiait. Sonny ouvrit les yeux, essayant de se concentrer. Il ne se souvenait même pas de les avoir fermés. Rafael déposa un baiser sur la mâchoire de Sonny, à peine une pression de ses lèvres contre la peau sensible, le détective frissonna. En retour, il glissa ses doigts sous la chemise de Rafael, effleurant la peau chaude de ses doigts. Une main glissa du cou de Sonny jusqu'au creux de ses reins, provoquant une traînée de chaleur le long de sa colonne vertébrale tandis qu'elle l'obligeait à se rapprocher. Ses propres mains agrippèrent les flancs de Rafael, alors qu'il approfondissait le baiser, son corps tout entier désirant l'homme dans ses bras.   
Rafael gémit à la sensation, se plaquant contre Sonny. Il laissa échapper un long gémissement en sentant l'excitation de Sonny contre lui. Il glissa sa main droite entre leurs deux corps et fit quelques lents va et vient sur le sexe de Sonny, à travers le pantalon. Ce fut au tour de Sonny de mettre fin au baiser avec un gémissement. La respiration de Sonny se bloqua dans sa gorge, alors que sa tête retomba sur l'épaule de Rafael.

-Rafael, gémit-il. S'il te plaît, continua-t-il en entendant l'autre homme grogner.

La main de Rafael continuait de le caresser. Sonny avait la sensation que Rafael était bien décidé à le faire venir dans son pantalon, là et maintenant, comme un adolescent excité. Et sentir le souffle chaud et humide de Rafael contre son cou ne lui rendait pas la tâche plus facile.

-Attends. Attends…

Rafael se recula immédiatement, ses mains quittant la peau de Sonny. Le jeune détective gémit à la distance entre eux et attrapa la main de Rafael.

-Je… Je commence vraiment à t’apprécier Rafael.  
-Je vois ça, sourit Rafael en posant son regard sur l'entrejambe tendue de Sonny.

Sonny répondit à son sourire.

-Je commence vraiment à t’apprécier Rafael, répéta-t-il. Et j’espère… j’espère que… bafouilla-t-il en rougissant violemment.  
-Oh…

Rafael dut se retenir de ne pas avoir un mouvement de recul. Il semblait clair maintenant que Sonny voulait plus qu’un coup d’un soir. 

-Je ne suis pas vraiment… fait pour les relations, Sonny.

C’était même un euphémisme. Rafael n’arrivait pas à se rappeler de sa dernière relation sérieuse. 

-On peut quand même essayer ? demanda Sonny. Je veux dire… Tu n’es pas obligé hein. Si tu ne veux pas. Parce que je ne veux pas te…

Rafael posa son doigt sur les lèvres de Sonny, le réduisant au silence.

-Shhh. Sonny. Je suis flatté de l’intérêt que tu me portes. Mais tu dois savoir que…

Les doigts de Rafael caressèrent doucement le visage de Sonny.

-Tu pourrais faire beaucoup mieux qu’un vieux substitut accro à son travail. Tu es beau. Tu es drôle. Tu es intelligent. Tu es jeune. Tu pourrais avoir qui tu veux.

Les mains de Sonny remontèrent le long des poignets pour se glisser sous la veste. Il pouvait sentir la chaleur de la peau de Rafael à travers le tissu de sa chemise.

-Et si c’est toi que je veux ?

Le regard de Rafael croisa celui de Sonny, semblant chercher quelque chose dans ses yeux. Le détective pouvait se sentir rougir, mais il oublia ses porpres réactions pour se focaliser sur celles de l'homme en face de lui. Les pupilles de Rafael étaient dilatées par la passion de leur baisers mais Sonny pouvait également lire de la surprise dans ses yeux. Comme s'il était étonné de ce qu'il entendait. Sonny avait du mal à imaginer que le substitut puisse manqué d'assurance  
Sonny se laissa observer. Rafael dût trouver quelque chose de convainquant puisqu’il hocha la tête.

-Okay. Si c’est moi que tu veux. Pour de vrai. Pour essayer pour de vrai.

Sonny acquiesça, ne faisant pas confiance à sa voix. Il pouvait déjà sentir le grand sourire sur son visage.

-Alors dans ce cas... On devrait peut être… dit Rafael en se reculant. 

Sonny se décala du mur, chassant le corps du substitut.

-Je devrais peut être partir... dit Sonny contre ses lèvres.  
-Exactement… dit Rafael en l’embrassant de nouveau.

Mais quelque chose était différent. Sonny était différent. Une angoisse sourde se saisit de Rafael. Il se recula d'un pas et glissa sa main sur la joue de Sonny. Rafael observa son fiancé.

-Tu es nerveux.

Sonny soupira. Rafael le connaissait trop bien. Rafael s’éloigna de quelques centimètres et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Pourquoi tu es nerveux ?

Rafael tenta de se souvenir de ce qui aurait pu inquiéter Sonny au cours des derniers jours. Il y avait forcément quelque chose. La veille, Sonny était rentré tard, ses vêtements légèrement imprégnés d’une odeur d’encens. Ça, et le fait qu’il n’arrêtait pas de toucher à la croix autour de son cou, faisait comprendre à Rafael qu’il avait probablement été prier à l’église. Sonny était un dévot. Il allait tous les dimanches à la messe, y compris ceux qu'il aurait pu passer au lit avec son fiancé. Mais si Sonny allait prier en semaine, sans en parler à Rafael, c'est que quelque chose le perturbait.  
Tout allait bien dans leur vie privée. Tout allait très bien. Du moins c’est ce que Rafael pensait. Mais peut être que Sonny voyait les choses différemment. Peut être qu’il s’était lassé de Rafael. Peut être qu’il avait changé d’avis concernant leur mariage. Mais cela n’expliquait pas pourquoi Sonny l’embrassait de cette façon.  
Cela lui rappelait les derniers jours de Sonny au Queens. Comment il regardait en arrière avant de partir le matin, comment il avait du mal à quitter le lit, comment il embrassait Rafael comme si ça pouvait être la dernière fois.  
Si Sonny avait mis cinq mois avant de pouvoir réintégrer son poste, ce n’était pas uniquement dû à ses blessures. Le psychiatre avait prolongé son arrêt bien après la guérison de son bras.

-C’est juste que... cela fait deux semaines. Encore autant et je batterai mon record de longévité dans des SVU, dit Sonny.  
-Tu sais que tes transferts n’ont rien à voir avec tes compétences, lui rappela Rafael.  
-Je sais... mais j’ai l’impression de ne pas en avoir. J'ai l'impression d'être un boulet, avoua Sonny. Je me demande si j’arriverais un jour à m’intégrer.  
-Tu es nouveau dans l'équipe. Mais tu as envie d'apprendre. Laisse leur du temps.  
-Je sais. Je sais. Tu vas me dire que c'est ridicule que j'accorde de l'importance à ce qu'ils pensent de moi.  
-Non Sonny. Ce n'est pas ridicule. C’est compréhensible vu ce qu’il t’est arrivé.

Sonny soupira.

-Je vais finir par nous mettre vraiment en retard.  
-Sonny....

Sonny posa ses lèvres sur celles de Rafael avant de se reculer et d’ouvrir la porte.

-On pourrait passer des heures à en parler sans que rien ne change. Alors je vais aller faire mon travail, et tu vas aller faire le tien.

Rafael observait Sonny, cherchant s'il lui mentait, s'il lui cachait des choses.

-Tu me le dirais ? S'il se passait quelque chose ?

Le SVU de Manhattan (comme tout le bureau du procureur et bon nombre d'avocats de la défense) connaissait l'orientation sexuelle de Rafael et il n'avait jamais rien entendu de déplacé de leur part. Mais avec l'un des leurs, cela pourrait être différent.  
Il y a des moments où Rafael haïssait le travail de son fiancé de tout son être. Il savait que Sonny pouvait lire en lui, voir à quel point il avait peur de ce qui pouvait se passer.

-Ce sont justes mes insécurités qui parlent. Il ne s'est rien passé, Rafi. 

Pour le moment, souffla une petite voix à Rafael.

-C’est hors de question de les laisser s'en tirer cette fois-ci, Sonny.

Sonny jouait avec l’anneau à son doigt et retint de peu un soupir. Ils avaient eu cette même conversation des dizaines de fois.

-On ira porter en personne les dossiers aux affaires internes, avec la presse si il le faut et...  
-Oh oh. Calme toi avant de faire exploser ta carrière, le coupa Sonny.

Rafael grogna.

-Si tu crois que ma carrière fait partie de mes priorités quand tu es concerné ! Ce qui m’importe c’est que tu rentres ce soir, Sonny. Que tu restes en vie.

Sonny posa ses mains sur le visage de Rafael.

-Hey. Je vais bien, d'accord. Maintenant, toi et moi nous allons aller travailler avant d'être vraiment en retard. Et on se retrouve ici ce soir, okay ?

Si c'était aussi simple, pensa Rafael. Le point négatif de sortir avec un policier, outre les horaires à rallonge et les congés inexistants ? C'était d'ignorer s'il allait rentrer. Une partie de Rafael cessait tout bonnement de respirer quand il voyait Sonny clipser son badge à sa ceinture et glisser son arme dans son holster. On ne savait jamais ce qu'il pouvait se passer.   
Mais on n'avait jamais aucune certitude dans la vie. C'est pour ça que Rafael préferait se focaliser sur le positif tandis que Sonny s'éloignait. Le positif. Comme la façon dont ce pantalon lui épousait les formes. Comme la façon dont ses lèvres se rappelaient encore de ses baisers.

-Tu as parlé au sergent aujourd’hui ? demanda Sonny en s’installant dans le lit.

Il pouvait voir Rafael dans la salle de bain ranger sa brosse à dent avant de lui répondre.

-On a déjeuné ensemble. Mais on a parlé travail. On s’était mis d’accord pour lui en parler ensemble, lui rappela Rafael en s’approchant.  
-Je sais. Je sais.  
-Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe, cariño ? 

Rafael s'allongea, rejoignant son fiancé dans leur lit.

-Tu sais qu’on enquête sur l’affaire de Shakir ? Lui demanda Sonny en se tournant pour lui faire face.  
-J’en ai entendu parler.

Rafael se saisit de son roman et de ses lunettes. Sonny se laissa distraire un moment devant la vision que lui offrait son fiancé. C’était comme ça qu’il l’aimait le plus. Dans leur lit, appuyé contre les oreillers, ses lunettes sur le nez. L’image même de la domesticité.

-Je crois que le sergent ne me fait pas confiance pour aller sur le terrain, lâcha le détective dans un souffle.

Rafael tourna la tête vers lui.

-Tu as été sur le terrain dans l'affaire Perez.

Il avait même joué le rôle d'un client. Et Rafael se souvenait des conséquences.  
Sonny soupira et s'expliqua.

-J’ai été coincé toute la journée derrière mon bureau. Je sais que c’est un travail tout aussi important mais…

Mais Sonny s’était ennuyé. Rafael savait que son fiancé préférait le terrain. Et être coincé derrière un bureau toute la journée finissait par lui miner le moral. C’est ce qu’il s’était passé à Brooklyn. Une fois que Sonny avait fait son coming-out à son sergent, il s’était retrouvé à prendre des appels et à faire des photocopies. Jusqu’à ce qu’il confronte son supérieur et que ce dernier lui propose un transfert ou plutôt lui impose.  
Ils avaient vu le transfert comme quelque chose de positif. Une nouvelle équipe. Un nouveau commissariat plus près de leur appartement. Comme ils s’étaient trompés.

-Et avec l’équipe ? demanda Rafael, se souvenant de leur conversation dans l’entrée.

Sonny haussa les épaules.

-Je suis le petit nouveau… Il y a une part de bizutage obligatoire.  
-Du bizutage ou du harcèlement ?  
-Ce n’est pas Brooklyn, Rafi. Ce n’est pas le Queens non plus.  
-Sonny, tu t'es fait tirer dessus, dit Rafael, sa voix vibrante d'émotion.

C'était rare que Rafael soit dans un tel état et Sonny détestait le voir ainsi.

-Je sais Rafi, je sais. Mais je vais bien.  
-Et si ce n'était pas le cas la prochaine fois ?

Ils avaient cette conversation à chaque fois et Sonny avait fini par comprendre que Rafael ne posait pas la question parce qu'il voulait une réponse, mais parce qu'il avait besoin d'être rassuré.

-Viens là, dit Sonny.

Rafael s'installa dans les bras de Sonny, pressant son nez contre son cou.

-Je vais bien, Rafi. Je suis en sécurité, murmura Sonny contre les cheveux de Rafael. Et je resterai en sécurité parce que je suis coincé derrière un bureau.  
-Si j’avais mon mot à dire, je te garderai emballé dans du papier bulle.

Sonny laissa échapper un petit rire.

-Ma mère avait l’habitude de dire ça.

Rafael enfouit son visage contre l’épaule de son fiancé.

-Super. Tu viens de dire que je ressemble à ta mère, râla-t-il.

Les mains de Sonny se perdirent dans les cheveux de Rafael.

-Tout comme toi, ma mère est un peu protectrice, concéda Sonny.  
-Un peu ? Tu te moques de moi ? Toutes les femmes de la famille Carisi sont surprotectrices. Je plains leur progéniture.  
-Oh, ca va hein ! Tu as survécu.  
-Survécu ? J'ai dû aller à Staten Island déjà ! J'ai failli être lynché !  
-Tu exagères.  
-A peine.

Rafael fixait le plafond attendant sans doute un signe qui remettrait ses neurones en état de marche. Le sexe. Sonny. Le sexe avec Sonny. Il ne fallait pas lui demander de réfléchir ou même de penser de façon cohérente. Il ressentait. Il ne pensait plus. Ses fonctions supérieures étaient juste en veille.  
Mais si Rafael avait besoin de temps pour se remettre de son orgasme, de son spectaculaire orgasme, ce n’était pas le cas de Sonny.

-Donc, voilà. Tu en penses quoi ?  
-Mmm.

Il tendit une main vers Sonny et tapota pitoyablement son torse.

-Comme tu veux.  
-Comme... Comme je veux ? Est-ce que tu m’as au moins écouté ?

Rafael tourna paresseusement la tête vers Sonny. Il semblait en colère. Pourquoi ? Le sexe avait été épique.

-J’ai réfléchi pendant des heures à ce que j’allais te dire !  
-Mmmm.  
-Rafi !!

Sonny laissa sa tête tomber sur l’oreiller en soupirant. Rafael se sentit désolé pour lui et légèrement coupable.

-Non. Non. Attends. Répète. J’écoute.

Des phrases d’un mot. Son cerveau commençait doucement à se remettre en route. Peut être irait-il encore plus vite si Sonny enfilait des vêtements. Parce que voir toute cette peau rougie par leurs ébats n’aidait pas à calmer Rafael. Loin de là. Surtout qu’il pouvait distinguer les traces de ses doigts sur les hanches de Sonny. Ce serait un crime de couvrir ça.

-Tu ne m’écoutes toujours pas.

Rafael releva la tête pour croiser le regard de Sonny. Ah. Il n’était plus en colère. Il semblait amusé. Amusé mais inquiet. Ça n’allait pas. Rafael se pencha vers lui et posa une main sur sa joue.

-Hey. Hey. Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ?  
-Ca fait dix minutes que je me suis lancé dans un argumentaire pour te convaincre de m’accompagner dimanche. J’ai même vérifié si ton emploi du temps te le permettait.  
-Tu as fouillé mes affaires pour faciliter nos escapades ?  
-Tu parles d’une escapade. Un dimanche à Staten Island.

Rafael fronça les sourcils.

-Pourquoi Staten Island ? Si tu veux qu’on se fasse une sortie quelque part, il y a mieux.  
-Parce que mes parents habitent à Staten Island.  
-Excuse moi ?

Sonny grogna et cacha son visage entre ses mains.

-Si tu m’avais écouté tout à l’heure ça aurait été beaucoup mieux !

Un silence gêné s’étira dans la pièce.

-Laisse tomber, dit Sonny en se relevant, cherchant ses vêtements éparpillés dans toute la chambre.

Rafael attrapa son poignet.

-Attends. Je dois mal comprendre. Tu veux que je rencontre tes parents ?

Sonny resta silencieux avant de hocher la tête.

-Tu es sûr ? demanda Rafael  
-Tu ne veux pas ?

Peut-être que c'était trop tôt. Mais Sonny savait que Rafael était le bon. Il voulait passer le restant de sa vie avec lui. Donc, il devait le présenter à ses parents. Mais peut-être que Rafael ne pensait pas la même chose. Après tout, Sonny n'était qu'un détective catholique de Staten Island. Il y en avait des centaines comme lui. 

-Hey.

Rafael tira sur le poignet de Sonny, l’attirant à lui. Il remarqua avec plaisir que Sonny se laissa guider et alla même jusqu’à s’installer sur ses cuisses.

-Je t’aime.

Le visage de Sonny s’éclaira.

-Je t’aime aussi.

Rafael eut un petit sourire amusé avant de redevenir sérieux.

-Justement.  
-Justement ? Je ne comprends pas, dit le détective en fronçant les sourcils.

Rafael caressa la joue de Sonny avant de poser ses yeux sur la croix autour de son cou. Il vit Sonny suivre son regard.

-Oh... Oh !  
-Je sais que ta famille compte énormément pour toi.

Sonny acquiesça, silencieux, sentant la tension dans le corps de Rafael.

-Et tu ne peux pas nier que je ne suis pas ce dont ils s’attendent pour toi.  
-Ils savent que je suis bisexuel.  
-D’accord. Mais ils doivent s’attendre à quelque de ton âge.

Sonny grogna.

-Encore avec ça ? Tu n’es pas vieux, Rafi. Et on n’a pas autant de différence d’âge que ça.  
-Dix ans, cariño. Une décennie. J’ai fait condamné des suspects avec moins d’écart que nous.  
-Parce qu’ils couchaient avec des mineurs. Et ça fait bien longtemps que je n’ai plus 21 ans.  
-Tu ne peux pas me soutenir qu’ils s’attendent à ce que leur fils unique entretienne une relation avec un latino quadragénaire gay du Bronx.  
-Rafi. Tu as un appartement sur Park Avenue. Une seconde... Tu penses que mes parents sont racistes ?  
-Ils sont de Staten Island.  
-Ca c’est raciste. Non attends, j’ai le droit de dire ça ?  
-Staten Island est républicain. Vous n’avez même pas été capable de voter Obama aux dernières élections !  
-Tu veux vraiment qu’on parle politique maintenant ? soupira Sonny.

Il n’avait absolument pas envie de discuter politique avec Rafael. Pas quand ils étaient nus l’un sur l’autre, leur corps encore endoloris de leurs ébats. Pas quand il voulait convaincre son petit ami de déjeuner chez ses parents.  
Rafael releva la tête pour embrasser Sonny, chassant la moue sur son visage.

-Depuis quand tu prépares ton petit discours ?

Sonny grimaça et tira le drap sur leur bassins, les recouvrant.

-Plusieurs jours. Maman sait que je fréquente quelqu’un. Je lui ai dit. Et elle sait que ça fait un petit bout de temps maintenant. Elle voulait savoir pourquoi elle ne t’avait jamais rencontré.  
-Et que lui as-tu répondu ?

Sonny baissa les yeux.

-Cariño.  
-Je ne sais pas. Qu’on avait pas le temps. Qu’on travaillait.

Rafael laissa échapper un petit grognement.

-Elle sait que ton travail est très demandeur, se justifia Sonny. Alors quand j’ai su que tu avais ton week end… Rafi… 

Sonny glissa ses mains sur la poitrine de Rafael, un écho de la position qu'elles avaient occupé quelques instants plus tôt.

-Ma famille est très importante pour moi. Et tu… tu es aussi important pour moi. Alors forcément, j’ai envie que vous vous rencontriez.

Les mains de Rafael se portèrent sur les hanches de Sonny, à la place qu'elles avaient occupées elles aussi quelques temps auparavant. Il l'observa. Quand Sonny ne faisait pas des efforts pour se cacher, il était facile à lire. Là, il était sincère, plein d'espoir, attendant que Rafael se décide. Alors, forcément, Rafael ne pouvait pas le décevoir. 

-Okay… Ce dimanche.  
-C’est vrai ? Tu veux bien ? 

Les mains de Sonny s'agitèrent entre leurs corps. 

-Tu n’es pas obligé, continua le détective. Si tu ne veux pas, ça ne changera rien. Ce n’est pas parce que j’ai déjà rencontré ta grand-mère et ta mère que...

Rafael posa son index sur les lèvres de Sonny.

-Shhh. Respire.

Sonny se tut.

-Je reste impressionné par ton débit de parole, sourit Rafael, amusé.

Sonny secoua la tête, sentant un sourire poindre à ses lèvres.

-Je panique pour rien, c’est ça ?  
-Je ne dirais pas pour rien. Mais oui, tu paniques un peu.  
-Je suis ridicule. Mes parents m'aiment. Evidemment qu'ils t'aimeront.

Cinq jours plus tard, ce fut au tour de Rafael de ressentir la panique s’emparer de lui alors que leur voiture s’arrêtait devant la maison familiale des Carisi.  
Rafael avait changé quatre fois de tenue, avait réfléchi à différentes combinaisons cravate/bretelles pour au final se dire qu’un costume trois pièces serait sans doute trop habillé pour un repas avec les parents de Sonny. Au final, le choix de Rafael s’était porté une tenue plus basique. Sans extravagance. Rien de flamboyant.  
Ensuite, Rafael avait perdu plus d’une heure à choisir une bouteille de vin.  
Et maintenant, il était là. Devant une maison étonnamment normale. Pour avoir entendu tout un tas d’anecdotes sur la famille Carisi, Rafael s’était attendu à quelque chose de plus… voyant. Mais non. Une maison à deux étages, avec de la pelouse et des piquets blancs tout autour de la maison. Basique.  
Sonny lui sourit avant de se diriger vers la porte d’entrée et de l’ouvrir directement après avoir sonner.

-Maman, papa, on est là !  
-Sonny !

Rafael vit une femme se précipiter dans l’entrée, un chiffon sur l’épaule et enlacer Sonny. Bianca Carisi. Elle plaqua deux bises sur les joues de son fils avant de se reculer légèrement.

-Dom ! Ton fils est là !  
-J’ai entendu !

La réponse fusa de la pièce à gauche avant qu’un homme apparaisse. Il était clair que Sonny état le portrait craché de son père. Et à le regarder, Rafael se surprit à imaginer un futur où il aurait l’opportunité de vieillir aux côtés de Sonny. Dominick Carisi senior s’approcha de son fils et l’enlaça à son tour.

-Tu aurais du m’appeller, je serai venu te chercher au ferry, dit-il à son fils avant de se reculer et de regarder Rafael.

On y était. Rafael sentit Sonny poser sa main sur le bas de son dos.

-Maman, papa, je vous présente Rafael. Rafael, voici ma mère Bianca et mon père Dominick, évidemment.

Rafael sourit, ce même sourire qu’il utilisait quand il voulait amadouer un jury récalcitrant.

-Madame Carisi, monsieur Carisi. Merci de m’accueillir chez vous. Je suis heureux de pouvoir enfin vous rencontrer. Votre fils parle tellement de vous.

Harvard l’avait rodé à ce genre de discussions. L’élève boursier du Bronx savait se faire apprécier par tout le monde. Quand il se donnait la peine de faire des efforts.

Et honnêtement Rafael était plutôt fier de lui. Le déjeuner s’était déroulé sans accro. Les discussions n’avaient pas été gêné, le repas avait été excellent et la main de Sonny posée de temps en temps sur la sienne faisait bien comprendre leur type de relation. Ils semblaient que les parents de Sonny étaient vraiment ouverts d’esprit au fait que leur fils aimait aussi les hommes.

Puis, avec un sourire, Bianca avait demandé à Rafael de l’aide pour préparer le café. Le substitut n’y avait vu que du feu et il était tombé droit dans les griffes d’une maman ours. Bianca avait fermé la porte et s’était tournée vers Rafael.

-Vous voulez quoi à mon Sonny ? Parce que si vous lui faites du mal, je vous le ferai regretter. N’en doutez pas.  
-Oh mais je n’en doute aucunement madame Carisi. Cela étant dit… Je ne veux que le meilleur pour Sonny, son bonheur.  
-Et c’est vous ?

Rafael hocha les épaules.

-Il semble le croire.  
-Oui. On dirait bien. J’ai vu sa façon de vous regarder. Sonny… Sonny est trop gentil. Il ne voit que le meilleur dans les gens. Et j’ai peur qu’un jour cela ne le perde…

Rafael s’appuya contre le comptoir.

-Je comprends ce que vous voulez dire. Mais Sonny… votre fils est un homme d’adulte capable de prendre ses propres décisions.

Aux émotions traversant le visage de Bianca Carisi, Rafael se rendit compte qu’il avait peut être fait une erreur. Tous les parents ne réagissaient pas bien à ce genre de déclarations, et il aurait dû se douter que Bianca faisait parti de ses mères qui refusaient de voir grandir leurs enfants.

-Ce n’est pas parce que Sonny est adulte qu’il n’est plus mon fils et que je n’ai plus besoin de le protéger !  
-Vous n’avez pas besoin de le protéger de moi.  
-Et qu’est ce que j’en sais hein ? Je dois prendre votre parole pour acquise ? Vous…

Elle fit un geste vague de la main, désignant le subsitut. Rafael soupira.

-Je concède que je ne suis pas ce que vous aviez imaginé pour votre fils.  
-Vous concédez ? Et pourtant vous continuez ce… cette relation.

Rafael détourna le regard. Il avait pleinement conscience que la situation était à son avantage. Et même si Sonny n’avait pas l’impression de sans rendre compte pour le moment, ce n’était clairement pas le cas de Bianca Carisi.

-Vous savez que tout ceci se fait au détriment de Sonny.

Rafael se força à croiser le regard de Bianca.

-Votre fils est à même de faire ses propres choix.  
-Pas quand ils impactent ainsi sa vie. Sonny ferait un père formidable, nous le savons tous. Il veut des enfants.

Rafael retint de peu une grimaçe. Des enfants ? Très peu pour lui.

-Nous ne sommes pas encore au point de parler enfants, madame Carisi.  
-Moi je vous en parle. Vous êtes ambitieux. Votre travail passe avant tout. Vous ne voulez pas fonder une famille.

Rafael voulut répondre qu'il n'y avait pas besoin d'enfants pour fonder une famille, mais il savait pertinnement que la mère de Sonny marquait un point.

-Sonny accorde aussi une très grande importance à son travail au sein de la police.  
-Oh oui ! Mon Sonny a déjà choisi un métier très difficile. Très dangereux. Où l'on compte les uns sur les autres. Et je ne suis pas stupide. Je sais que votre... relation... ne fera que lui mettre une cible dans le dos.

Rafael n'avait aucun contre-argument. La police de New York n'était pas connue pour sa très grande ouverture d'esprit.

-Monsieur Barba. Vous êtes un homme intelligent. Dites moi où sont les bénéfices d'une telle relation ? Pour vous deux.

Rafael observa Bianca. Elle était clairement déterminée.

-J'aime votre fils.

Bianca secoua la tête.

-Vous êtes égoïste, monsieur Barba. Sonny pourrait avoir le choix d'être avec une gentille fille. Qui lui donnera des enfants. Qui sera avec lui lorsqu'il graviera les échellons. Pouvez-vous faire tout cela ? Voulez vous faire tout cela ?

Bianca Carisi était douée. Elle savait appuyée là où ça faisait mal. Mais Rafael ne voulait pas se laisser abattre. Certes, il était égoïste. Il le savait. Mais il savait aussi que Sonny voulait de lui. Que Sonny l'aimait. Et rien que cela lui permettait d'oublier ses insécurités pour trouver la force de répliquer.

-Vous me parlez d'égoïsme ? Accordez-vous au moins aucune importance à ce que votre fils souhaite ?  
-Sonny...  
-Je n'ai pas fini, la coupa Rafael.

Il se redressa, son corps prenant automatiquement la posture qu'il utilisait au tribunal.

-Vous me dites que Sonny aurait le choix d'être avec une gentille fille ? Je fais l'impasse sur le côté hautement misogyne et partenaliste de votre petit discours. Sonny a fait le choix d'être avec moi. Il est bisexuel. Que vous le souhaitez ou non, il est ainsi. Et malgré toutes les caricatures de femmes au foyer des années 50 que vous pourrez lui présenter, cela ne changera rien.

Bianca l'observait, sans voix. Rafael se permit de faire une pause. Après tout, il maîtrisait son art oratoire.

-J'aime votre fils. Votre fils m'aime. Notre relation ne date pas d'hier. Je sais qu'il a longtemps hésité avant de m'inviter à vous rencontrer. Mais vous savez ce qu'il m'a dit ? Que vous l'aimiez. Et vous aviez raison. Sonny ne voit que le meilleur des gens. C'est pour ça qu'il est persuadé que vous allez l'aimer quelque soit la personne qu'il fréquente. Ce que vous pouvez penser de moi, madame Carisi, m'importe peu. Cela ne m'empêchera pas de dormir. Mais savoir que Sonny va se reprocher votre attitude... parce que soyons honnête, Sonny se blâmera avant de vous en vouloir. Il s'en voudra de vous décevoir. Et certes, peut-être qu'il finira avec une jolie blonde que vous lui aurez présenté, mais le mal sera fait. Il aura fini par comprendre votre amour n'est pas inconditionnel.

Bianca le fixait.

-Vous ne pesez pas vos mots, lâcha-t-elle.  
-Ce n'est pas dans mon habitude de pratiquer la langue de bois. Je n'en vois pas l'intérêt.

Rafael lissa un pli sur sa chemise.

-Et maintenant, si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient, on devrait vraiment aller apporter ce café. Surtout si vous voulez que cette conversation reste entre nous.  
-Quelle conversation ? 

Rafael et Bianca tournèrent tous les deux la tête pour voir Sonny dans l’embrasure de la porte.  
Le détective se doutait bien qu’il avait interrompu une conversation entre son amant et sa mère. Mais aucun des deux ne se pressait pour lui répondre.

-Alors ? insista Sonny.

Sa mère s’occupait de disposer les tasses sur un plateau tandis que Rafael le fixait, tranquille.

-Sur le café.  
-Excuse-moi ? Demanda Sonny, étonné.  
-On parlait café avec ta mère. Je lui proposais de faire un cafécito.

Sonny se tourna vers sa mère.

-Et j’ai dit à … Rafael … que je n’étais pas sure d’avoir ce qu’il lui fallait.

Mais Sonny se dirigeait vers les placards, ne remarquant pas l’hésitation de sa mère ni le regard qu’elle lança au subtistut.

-Tu as bien du sucre en poudre. Je vais aider Rafi et on vous rejoins. C’est pas du Bustelo, c’est pas grave ?

Rafael détourna le regard de Bianca et s’approcha de Sonny.

-Ca ira. Tu as une cuillère à café ?

Bianca observa les deux hommes avant de partir rejoindre son époux. Elle ne savait pas quoi penser.  
Sonny entendit sa mère quitter la cuisine et se tourna vers Rafael qui versait les grains dans la cafetière. 

-Qu’est-ce qu’elle t’a vraiment dit ?  
-Qu’elle t’aimait énormément, cariño. Et qu’elle ne voulait que ton bonheur.

Le sourire de Sonny finit par convaincre Rafael de taire une bonne partie de la conversation.

-Je te préviens, c’est toi qui bats le sucre, dit-il en repoussant une mèche de cheveux qui était tombée sur le front de Sonny.

Sonny se pencha pour l’embrasser rapidement et, du coin de l’œil, Rafael remarqua Bianca près de la porte entrouverte, les observant.

-Mais vous n'aviez pas encore entendu l'histoire de Carla, et celle de Macie-Lynn était il y a six mois.

Sonny regardait Rafael pointer les incohérences dans le discours de Bauer. Il tenta de cacher son petit sourire fier en sentant le regard d’Olivia sur lui.   
Rafael lui avait rappelé qu'il n'avait pas besoin de dire quoique ce soit à son sergent. Qu'ils avaient suivi le protocole en informant les affaires internes et le procureur de leur relation, et que toutes autres personnes n'avaient pas besoin de savoir. Mais Sonny voulait le faire. Il voulait le dire à son supérieur. Il voulait qu'elle ait confiance en lui, et comment pouvait-elle si il lui cachait quelque chose d'aussi important ?  
Ce n’était pas comme s'il avait honte de sa relation avec Rafael. Ou de sa bisexualité. Il était passé au dessus de tout cela, avec l’aide de sa famille.  
Sonny se souvenait encore de la peur qu’il avait ressenti quand à 16 ans, il avait fait face à ses parents.

Sonny avait attendu la fin du repas pour demander à ses parents s’il pouvait leur parler.

-Tout va bien mon chéri ? Tu as à peine toucher à ton dîner !

Sonny avait secoué la tête, ne faisant pas confiance à ses mots. Il avait bien vu le regard que ses parents avaient échangé d’abord entre eux puis avec leurs filles. Mais elles ne savaient rien. Rien du doute qui l’occupait et de l’appréhension qui le dévorait. Il leur avait tout caché de l’indécision à l’intérieur de lui. Mais les tentations devenaient de plus en plus dures à ignorer. Le nouveau prêtre de la paroisse avait lu en lui. L’avait écouté. Lui avait offert un moyen de se racheter aux yeux de Dieu. Le père Thomas lui avait parlé d’un camp qui pourrait l’aider. Où des adolescents perdus et confus, comme lui, retrouvait la voie que Dieu avait tracée pour eux. Où ils étaient guéris des désirs immoraux qui les tentaient. Où Sonny pourrait enfin redevenir normal, et ne plus regarder les garçons comme il regardait les filles.  
C’est ainsi que Sonny se retrouvait assis sur le sofa, face à ses parents, un flyer de ce camp d’été en main. Ses parents l’avaient écouté, calmement, avaient lu le flyer et lui avaient promis d’y réfléchir.  
Deux jours plus tard, ce fut au tour de ses parents de lui dire qu'ils voulaient lui parler après dîner. Bella avait voulu rester avec son grand-frère, être dans son camp quoiqu'il se passait mais ses aînées l'avaient traînée à l'étage.  
Dominick et Bianca échangèrent un regard. Leur fils avait la tête baissée, les épaules basses et il fixait ses chaussures.

-Sonny... Chéri...  
-Vous avez réfléchi ? demanda-t-il.

C’était sa seule solution. Il le savait. Les tentations devenaient plus fortes. Hier, après l’entrainement de baseball, il s’était surpris à regarder Tom Carmichael quand il était sorti de la douche. A sa grande honte, il avait senti son corps réagir. Il avait beau prier Dieu tous les jours de lui donner la force, il n’était toujours pas normal.

Dominick observa son fils, comment avait-il pu être aveugle à sa détresse. Quelque chose torturait son fils. Et c’était son devoir de père d’y mettre fin.

-Je suis allé parler au père Thomas.

Sonny releva la tête et ses parents purent voir les larmes dans ses yeux.

-Je lui ai demandé de m'expliquer en quoi consistait ce... camp d'été, continua Dominick senior.  
-Je peux y aller alors ?  
-Il m'a dit que... qu'il faisait ça depuis des années. Et qu'il avait aidé énormément de jeunes gens dans ta... position.

Sonny acquiesça, son genou tressautant et ses mains tremblantes.

-Il vous a dit ?

Si le père Thomas avait parlé à ses parents, malgré le secret de la confession, c'était vraiment que Sonny avait peu de chance d'être sauvé. Peut être même était-il déjà trop tard. Peut être que son âme ne pouvait plus être sauvée et qu’il était condamné à vivre avec ces pensées impures toute sa vie.  
Bianca tendit une main et la posa sur le genou de son fils.

-Il nous a dit que tu portais un lourd fardeau. Quelque chose qui mettait ton âme en péril.

Sonny baissa la tête, se mordant les lèvres. La main de sa mère lui pesait, comme un rappel de la déception qu'il allait causé à ses parents.

-Mon chéri. Quoique ce soit. Dis-nous.  
-Quoique tu penses avoir fait, Sonny. Nous t'aiderons, reprit Dominick. Tu es notre fils. Nous t'aimons. Et rien ne pourra changer ça.

Sonny secoua la tête. Il ne voulait pas leur dire. Il ne voulait pas leur avouer. Se l’avouer.

Sonny étouffa un bâillement en sortant de la salle de bain. L’affaire avait pris une tournure à laquelle il ne s’attendait pas, les victimes mentaient toutes et l’accusé était en réalité la victime. Ajoutez à tout cela une bonne dose de racisme et Rafael n’avait plus d’affaire à défendre. Tant de temps perdu, pensa Sonny en observant son fiancé faire les cents pas dans la chambre, écoutant une nouvelle fois la conversation de Bauer avec sa fille.

-Tu devrais essayer de dormir un peu. On ne pourra rien faire de plus avant l'audience devant le juge.  
-Non, c’est sûr que on ne pourra rien faire de plus.  
-Rafi…

Rafael se frotta les tempes.

-Désolé. Désolé.

Sonny attrapa le téléphone de Rafael et coupa le son.

-Viens te coucher, dit-il en s’installant dans le lit.  
-Rita va jubiler.  
-Tu aimes travailler contre Rita. Tu me l’as déjà dit.  
-Je devais sans doute être saoul.  
-A peine. Tu m’as dit qu’elle t’élevait intellectuellement et que tu préférais te retrouver à la barre contre elle que contre tous ces autres imbéciles ambitieux et vénaux dont le discours ne valait pas ceux des Orang-outans du zoo du Bronx, cita Sonny.  
-J’ai dit ça, moi ? commenta Rafael en se glissant aux côtés de son fiancé. Mais tu avoueras quand même que certains sont pitoyables.  
-Ils sont contre le meilleur substitut de Manhattan. Ils ne peuvent pas rivaliser avec toi.  
-Si tu crois que la flatterie te mènera quelque part ce soir, tu te trompes. Je suis bien trop épuisé pour avoir une érection.  
-Et je crois que je suis trop épuisé pour faire quoique ce soit avec ton érection.  
-Parfait, j’aime quand nous sommes sur la même longueur d’ondes.

Sonny attendait avec le reste de son équipe dans la salle des pas perdus. Il observait Rafael faire face au juge tandis que l'avocat de la défense demandait l'abandon des accusations. Il le vit échanger quelques mots avec Rita Calhoun après la déclaration du juge.  
Il le suivit des yeux alors qu'il les rejoignit, ne croisant le regard d'aucun d'entre eux alors qu'il annonçait qu'il regagnait son bureau et qu'il allait éviter les appels.  
Sonny savait que depuis le début de cette affaire très médiatique, le procureur et le bureau du maire était sur le dos de son fiancé. Ils voulaient s'assurer que le procès ne donne pas une image négative de la ville et de son administration. Trop tard. Rafael n'avait aucune prise sur les victimes – ou les fausses victimes dans ce cas. Et il travaillait avec les preuves fournies par le SVU. S'ils avaient travaillé plus vite, s'ils avaient creusé davantage peut être que Rafael n'aurait pas eu à se retrouver dans cette position.  
Olivia posa une main réconfortante sur l’épaule de Rafael tandis qu'il passait près d'eux. Sonny l'observa, reconnaissant les signes d'une migraine qui s'installait. Il voulait aller le rejoindre, l'empêcher de se noyer dans le travail et lui faire avaler ses anti-migraineux, mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas fausser ainsi compagnie à ses coéquipiers. Pas sans soulever des soupçons en tout cas.

-Alors Bauer s'en sort comme ça ? Dit Fin.

Rafael n'avait pas eu le choix. S'il voulait faire respecter la justice et ne pas continuer à accuser un innocent, il avait besoin de l'enregistrement de Bauer et de sa fille. Mais Cordelia avait été claire. Il ne devait pas être utilisé contre son père. Alors Rafael avait conclu un marché, l'utilisation de l'enregistrement contre l’immunité pour Bauer. Sur ce coup-là en tout cas.

-Carisi, tu avais raison depuis le début pour ces filles.  
-Pas vraiment. Je ne savais pas que Bauer les avait payées.

Si il l'avait su, il aurait pu empêcher Rafael de se retrouver dans cette position.

-Ce sont juste des pions. Tout comme Shakir. Tout comme sa fille.

C'était bien la première discussion que les membres du SVU avait avec lui sans qu'il ne détecte une once d’agacement à son égard. Ça lui donnait presque l'impression de faire partie de l’équipe. Ce sentiment lui avait manqué.  
Une fois le parterre de journalistes dissipé, Fin et Amanda annoncèrent qu'ils allaient déjeuner. Sonny en profita alors rejoindre le bureau de Rafael. Lorsqu'il y arriva, Carmen était déjà au téléphone.

-Non, maître Barba est actuellement en rendez-vous. Puis-je prendre un message ? Très bien. Au revoir.

Elle raccrocha.

-A ce point ? demanda Sonny en déposant un espresso Macchiato sur son bureau ainsi qu'une boîte de la pâtisserie juste en face du tribunal.  
-Je crois que c’est le premier d’une longue liste. Et je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir retenir le bureau du maire encore longtemps.  
-J'ai toute confiance en vos capacités, sourit Sonny.  
-Vous dites ça uniquement pour me flatter détective.

Carmen souleva le couvercle de la boîte.

-Oh. Vous me soudoyez, détective ?  
-Vous savez que j'ai besoin de vous dans mon camp.  
-Vous avez surtout besoin de moi pour lui rappeler de rentrer chez vous.  
-Ça aussi. Même si j'espère être une raison suffisante. Il est là ? demanda-t-il en désignant la porte fermée.

Les stores étaient tirés. Ce n'était pas bon signe. Carmen alla pour répondre mais le téléphone sonna de nouveau.

-Bureau du substitut du procureur Rafael Barba, un instant je vous prie.

Elle regarda Sonny.

-Bon courage.

Sonny toqua et entra.

-J’ai demandé à ne pas être dérangé, Carmen.  
-Ce n’est que moi.

Rafael releva la tête de ses dossiers.

-Tu t’es déjà remis au travail ? Demanda Sonny en se dirigeant vers le mini frigo et en y attrapant une bouteille d’eau.  
-C'est quelque chose de plus fort qu’il me faut.  
-Pas d'alcool avec les médicaments, tu le sais.

Sonny s’assit sur le coin du bureau et tendit la bouteille à Rafael qui s’en saisit en soupirant.

-Tu sais qu’habituellement je suis meilleur que ça ?

Sonny haussa les épaules et ouvrit le tiroir du haut du bureau. Il en sortit une boîte ibuprofène et y piocha deux comprimés.

-Hey. C’est pas comme si tu y étais pour quelque chose. Y avait pas vraiment d’affaire pour commencer. Et puis, tu fais avec ce qu’on te donne…

Rafael avala les comprimés avec un peu d'eau et posa sa main sur la cuisse de Sonny.

-Merci.

Sonny sourit.

-Je pensais cuisiner ce soir. Des préférences ?  
-Hey, Rafa…

Les deux hommes tournèrent la tête pour voir Olivia entrer dans le bureau. En un mouvement, Rafael ôta sa main de la cuisse de Sonny et ce dernier se leva du bureau.

-Carisi. Je peux savoir ce que vous faites là ? demanda Olivia, le dévisageant.  
-Sergent, je...

Rafael l’attrapa par le poignet. Sonny reporta son regard sur lui avant de secouer la tête.

-Après aujourd’hui ? Tu es sûr ?  
-Ma migraine est déjà là, alors...

Rafael se tourna vers Olivia qui les observait.

-Tu voulais quelque chose ?  
-Juste voir comment tu allais et voir si j'arrivais à te convaincre d'aller déjeuner. J’interromps quelque chose ?

Rafael regarda Sonny qui acquiesça.

-Olivia. Assieds-toi.

Olivia s’assit, dévisageant Sonny et Rafael.

-Pourquoi j’ai l’impression d’avoir louper un truc ?

Sonny fit le tour du bureau et prit le second fauteil en face de Rafael. Olivia l’observa jouer avec ses doigts sur les accoudoirs. Elle remarqua alors la présence d’un anneau. Elle tourna les yeux vers Rafael et le vit regarder son détective avec une expression presque douce, inhabituelle pour le substitut.   
Ils se connaissaient. 

-Je.... Sergent... C’est... 

Sonny prit une grande inspiration.

-Je voulais vous parler de quelque chose de personnel en fait. 

Liv se tourna vers lui, se demandant ce qu’il se passait. 

-D’accord. Mais je suis sûre maitre Barba a d'autre choses à faire.

Rafael secoua la tête.

-Je me cache, tu te souviens.

Olivia regarda son ami.

-Depuis quand tu es intéressé par la vie privée de mes détectives ?   
-Celui-ci est un peu particulier, répondit Rafael avec un léger sourire.

Olivia secoua la tête. Elle avait fini par renoncer à tenter de comprendre ce qui pouvait se passer dans la tête de Barba. Elle reporta son attetion sur Sonny.

-Très bien Carisi. On vous écoute.

Rafael observa Sonny ouvrit la bouche, prendre une grande inspiration et refermer la bouche. Il se mordait les lèvres, cherchant sans aucun doute ses mots. Rafael eut pitié de son fiancé. Il tapota ses doigts sur la table, attirant les yeux de Sonny sur lui. Ils échangèrent un regard.   
Sonny se tourna vers son supérieur et regarda Olivia droit dans les yeux. Il étudiait le droit à Fordham. Il savait quoi faire. Ce n'était rien qu'autre qu'une négociation.

-Le subtitut du procureur Barba et moi-même avons une information que nous jugeons suffisamment importante pour que vous soyez informée. Néanmoins, nous vous serions tous les deux reconnaissants de votre discrétion. 

Le regard d’Olivia alla de Rafael à Carisi.

-Professionnelle ou privée ?  
-Les deux. L’un impacte l’autre. 

Olivia acquiesça, Sonny continua.

-Le subtitut du procureur Barba et moi-même entretenons une relation. Le bureau des affaires internes est au courant de la situation, ainsi que le procureur. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne voient de contre-indication à ce que nous travaillons tous les deux pour le SVU.

Le regard de Sonny se posa sur Rafael, qui prit à son tour la parole.

-Je suis prêt à me récuser si nécessaire et j’éviterai au maximum de l’appeler à la barre si un autre détective peut être interroger à sa place. Bien entendu, nos interactions resteront professionnelles sur le lieu de travail. 

Olivia resta silencieuse, ses yeux allant de Sonny à Rafael.

-Attends. Vous… vous êtes ensemble ?   
-Exactement, dit Rafael, s’appuyant contre le dossier de son fauteuil. Cela pose un problème ?  
-Non. Je suis juste… surprise… mais ce n’est pas un peu tôt pour ça ?  
-Ca ? 

Olivia fit un geste de la main entre eux trois.

-M’informer de votre … relation.  
-Je ne comprends pas sergent… pourquoi vous pensez que c’est trop tôt ? demanda Sonny en se penchant vers son supérieur.  
-Vous vous connaissez depuis quoi... dix jours ?

Rafael et Sonny échangèrent un regard.

-Non.  
-Rafa, détective Carisi est arrivé à Manhattan il y a dix jours.  
-Et ? Quel rapport ?  
-Vous vous connaissiez avant... vous vous connaissiez avant. Je vois, dit-il comme pour elle-même.

Sonny se figea à ces mots. Elle pensait sans aucun doute que s’il était dans son équipe c’était à cause de Rafael. Qu’il était intervenu pour aider sa carrière.  
Rafael reprit la parole d’une voix calme. Trop calme. Presque froide.

-Comme je te l’ai dit, nous avons suivi le protocole. Le procureur et les affaires internes ont été avertis. Tu n’es qu’une formalité.  
-Ca fait toujours plaisir de se sentir appréciée, railla Olivia. Dis moi, pourquoi t’embêter si je suis juste une formalité ?  
-Je voulais que vous soyez au courant, sergent.

Elle reporta son attention vers le détective.

-Je... Je souhaiterais vraiment rester dans votre équipe et je trouvais ça injuste que vous ignoriez la situation.  
-Injuste ?  
-Je t’arrête là, Liv, interrompit Rafael.  
-Tu m’arrêtes là ? Je comprends mieux pourquoi j’ai eu Carisi quand j’ai demandé un détective expérimenté.   
-Je peux vous assurer, Sergent, que toutes les procédures de transfert ont été respectées. Rafael ne ferait jamais…

Rafael le coupa.

-Je le ferais. Mais Dominick n’accepterait jamais.

Olivia secoua la tête. Elle ne s’attendait pas à ça.

-Depuis combien de temps ?

Rafael resta silencieux alors Sonny répondit.

-Quatre ans.  
-Quatre ans ? répéta le sergent.

Olivia tourna la tête vers Rafael, le fusillant du regard. 

-Donc l'alliance... Vous êtes mariés ?  
-Fiancés, répondit calmement Rafael, se soumettant au regard inquisiteur de son amie.  
-Tu n’as jamais rien dit, lui reprocha-t-elle.  
-Tu n’as jamais rien demandé.

Olivia serra les dents, elle n'avait pas envie de jouer à ce jeu avec quelqu'un qu'elle considérait son ami depuis maintenant deux ans.

-Depuis quand vous êtes fiancés ?   
-Trois mois.   
-Et quoi ? Tu allais te marier sans m’en parler ?  
-Tout cela dépendait de ta réaction. Et de celle de ton équipe, assura calmement Rafael.  
-Est-ce que vous pourriez ne pas en parler à l’équipe ? enchaîna Sonny. Je le ferai, c’est juste que …  
-Ce n’est pas obligatoire, informa le substitut.

Plus pour Olivia que pour Sonny. Le détective secoua la tete.

-Non. On en a parlé. Ce n’est pas juste. J’ai seulement besoin du bon moment... pour être sûr.

Olivia put voir la peur dans les yeux de son nouveau détective. Elle avait suffisamment vu cette lueur dans les yeux des victimes qu'elle interrogeait.

-Rafael a raison, dit-elle, ce n’est pas une obligation. Personnellement, je préférerai que l’équipe ne se cache pas des choses de cette importance mais je comprendrais si vous aviez... si vous étiez anxieux.

Elle vit le détective touchait l'anneau à son doigt.

-C’est juste que... je n’ai pas eu la meilleure des expériences avec mes équipes précédentes.

Du coin de l’œil, Olivia put voir Rafael tiquer. Il n'était clairement pas d'accord avec les termes utilisés.

-Je veux juste m’assurer que je ne risque rien, sergent.  
-Que vous ne risquez rien ? Avec l’équipe ? Qu’est-ce que… qu’est ce qu’il s’est passé ?  
-La police de New York n’est pas renommée pour sa tolérance, railla Rafael.

Olivia observa son ami. Il était appuyé contre le dossier, jambes croisées l’une sur l’autre et tout dans sa posture émanait le contrôle et le pouvoir. Mais Olivia le connaissait mieux que ça. Elle voyait les petits signes. La lueur dans ses yeux. Le doigt sur sa bague. Il avait peur pour l’homme qu’il aimait.

-Non, je ne veux pas de ça dans mon équipe, dit Olivia. Si quelqu’un vous pose problème, vous venez me voir directement. Entendu ?

Sonny soupira. Il ne voulait pas devenir une balance.

-Je suis sérieuse Carisi.  
-Si je ne peux plus gérer, je viendrai vous voir, promit Sonny.  
-Non. Même avant ça. Si mon équipe ne peut fournir un environnement sans préjugé aux leurs, comment le peuvent-ils avec les victimes ?

Un coup rapide contre la porte les interrompit.

-Oui ?

Carmen apparut dans l’embrasure.

-Je suis navrée maître, monsieur McCoy vous demande dans son bureau.  
-Merci.

Carmen repartit à son bureau. Rafael soupira.

-Bon. Voici où notre petite conversation s’arrête. J’ai été convoqué.  
-Il ne peut pas te reprocher l’abandon des charges quand même ? Tu n’allais pas inculper un innocent ?

Rafael se leva, fermant les boutons de sa veste.

-Le procès était médiatique. Le maire a dû demander des comptes au procureur.   
-Et le procureur t’en demande.

Rafael haussa les épaules.

-C’est la politique.

Olivia vit les échanges entre les fiancés et se leva à son tour.

-Je vous attends dehors Carisi. 

Elle quitta le bureau, refermant la porte derrière elle.

-On dirait qu’elle l’a bien pris, dit Sonny en se levant.

Rafael lui sourit.

-Elle n’a pas vraiment le choix. Ses supérieurs ont pris leur décision. 

Il posa une main sur le bras du détective. 

-Ca va ?

Sonny acquiesça.

-Ca va aller toi ?

Rafael haussa les épaules.

-Je te dis ça ce soir.

À la grande surprise d’Olivia, la porte du bureau s’ouvrit à peine deux minutes après qu’elle l’eut fermée. Rafael avait son air de bataille, prêt à se faire réprimander par le procureur. Il avait le dossier de l’affaire dans les mains, bien que cela ne lui sera d’aucune utilité. Le procureur s’était fait engueuler par le maire, qui s’était probablement fait engueuler par le gouverneur. Rester à savoir qui allait se charger d’engueuler Olivia.  
Tandis que Rafael partait vers le bureau du procureur, Olivia entendit la conversation entre Carisi et l’assistante de Barba.

-Dominick, je suis vraiment vraiment navrée. Je suis partie deux minutes et...

Ah. Elle devait parler du fait qu’Olivia avait pu entrer dans le bureau et surprendre les deux hommes. Les deux fiancés. 

-Ce n’est rien Carmen.   
-J’étais juste à côté ! J’ai renversé du café et je voulais faire partir cette tâche tout de suite...  
-Vous m’avez rendu service, Carmen, l’interrompit Sonny. Je n’arrivais pas à trouver le bon moment. Maintenant, c’est fait.  
-Oh.

Elle tourna la tête vers Olivia.

-Navrée Carmen. Je pensais que vous étiez allée déjeuner. Et je n’aurais jamais imaginé que Barba était... occupé.

Du coin de l’œil, elle vit Sonny commencer à rougir. Carmen leva un sourcil.

-Occupé, hein ?  
-Non ! Non non non. Carmen !

L’assistante éclata de rire. Sonny se tourna vers Olivia qui ne put réprimer un sourire en le voyant s’agiter.

-Je vous promets sergent que ce n’est pas ça ! Je sais qu’il a toujours du mal avec les désistements d’action et vu la teneur médiatique de ce procès...

La sonnerie du téléphone le coupa. Carmen soupira et retourna à son bureau. Olivia dirigea Carisi vers l’ascenseur.

-Désistement d’action ? Lui demanda Olivia.  
-Oh... L’abandon des charges.  
-Tout ce vocabulaire juridique... c’est à force de côtoyer Rafael ou...  
-Oh non... ça... je prends des cours de droits à Fordham.  
-Vraiment ? S’étonna Olivia. 

Des cours de droits en plus d’un travail de détective à temps plein et d’une relation amoureuse ? Olivia se demandait combien d’heures contenaient les journées de Carisi. Certainement plus que les siennes en tout cas. Elle avait à peine l’impression d’avoir du temps à elle entre le travail et Noah.

-Oui. Mais ça n’influencera pas mon travail, sergent. Ce sont des classes de nuit. Et j’ai presque terminé de toute façon.  
-Oh mais j’espère que ça influencera votre travail Carisi. Et celui de l’équipe. De telles connaissances peuvent être un véritable atout.

Elle vérifia son téléphone.

-Rollins et Fin nous ont gardé une place. On y va ?

**Author's Note:**

> Taurin Wells, God is not done with you
> 
> Standing in your ruins,  
Feels a lot like the end  
So used to losing,  
You're afraid to try again
> 
> Right now all you see are ashes  
Where there was a flame  
Truth is that you're not forgotten  
'Cause grace knows your name
> 
> God's not done with you  
Even with your broken heart and your wounds and your scars  
God's not done with you  
Even when you're lost and it's hard and you've fallen apart
> 
> God's not done with you  
It's not over, it's only begun  
So don't hide, don't run  
'Cause God's not done  
With you, you.
> 
> There's a light you don't notice  
Until you're standing in the dark  
And there's a strength that's growing  
Inside your shattered heart
> 
> God's not done with you  
Even with your broken heart and your wounds and your scars  
God's not done with you  
Even when you're lost and it's hard and you've fallen apart
> 
> God's not done with you  
It's not over, it's only begun  
So don't hide, don't run  
'Cause God's not done  
With you, you.  
He's not done with you, you.
> 
> He's got a plan, this is part of it  
He's gonna finish what He started  
He's got a plan, this is part of it  
He's gonna finish what He started
> 
> He's not done  
God's not done writing your story  
No, He's not done  
God's not done with you!  
God's not done with you
> 
> God's not done with you  
Even when you're lost and it's hard and you've fallen apart
> 
> God's not done with you  
It's not over, it's only begun  
So don't hide, don't run  
'Cause God's not done  
With you, you, you, you.
> 
> You, you  
No, He's not done  
God's not done with you


End file.
